


To Be a Little Romantic

by InkWitch (serkestic)



Category: Free!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, First Kiss, Homoromantic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serkestic/pseuds/InkWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Haru tries to be romantic for Rin and fails miserably.</p><p>(contains RinHaru in an asexual relationship. Both are asexual and homoromantic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be a Little Romantic

Iwatobi at night carried a sense of peace unimaginable anywhere else. A hush fell over the flowers, trees and buildings, and the slightest movement was made more significant. As Haru and Rin walked up the steps to Haru’s house, Haru was excruciatingly aware of Rin’s every inhale and exhale. The flex of his forearms told Rin’s nervous clenching and unclenching of fists, hidden in his pockets. It made Haru even more anxious and increased his concentration tenfold; his eyes were burning a path into the ground by mere gaze.

Rin finally broke the quiet, sending a half-cocky smile to Haru’s left ear, “Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah,” Haru replied. The date _had_ started out a little awkwardly – though both of them had held feelings for the other for a long while, being alone and together and on an actual _date_ had brought a few things into newer, sharper focus.

Haru learned that Rin had the most expressive body language; and that he could speak to Haru without saying a single word. It was in the flutter of his eyelids and the hitch of his shoulders; Haru learned to read Rin like a book on their first date.

Rin shifted his weight to his left leg to prove a point. He hesitated exactly twice every time before any physical contact that could be misconstrued as romantic – even if it was just shoulders bumping. His lips stuck out in a pseudo-pout whenever he was thinking. The way Rin turned his head in embarrassment – flick-knife fluidity, a box opening, - made Haru dizzy and reaching for pen and paper.

He was doing that now and in the focused atmosphere of the night, it made Haru stumble a few steps forward. His ears turned as pink as Rin’s face.

“I’m glad,” Rin said to his left shoulder. He took a deep breath – Haru made a half-hearted attempt at not watching Rin’s chest move with his breathing, – and looked back with that infuriating, bright grin that had drawn Haru in at the age of twelve.

“I was a little worried about not including a pool in my date plans,” Rin said teasingly and Haru rolled his eyes.

“I had fun,” he said, shrugging and moving his gaze skyward. “I beat Rin three times in one day. I think that’s a record.”

“Shut up, you had it easy,” Rin grumbled. He finally took his hands out of his pockets and reached out with his right hand to hook Haru’s pinkie. The move was as nonchalant as a rampaging elephant. He was blushing again as he said, “The waitress gave me the spicier rice.”

“Sure,” Haru said, managing not to choke. They were in front of his house. Rin let go of his hand and shoved his fists into his pockets again. Stars shone brighter than ever above them.

Haru gulped. His heart was a steady thrum inside his chest and he could feel its pulse in his fingers. Rin’s eyes were warm and his hair glowed in the dim starlight. He wanted to paint his portrait.

He stepped forward, closer and gently cutting into Rin’s personal space. Haru had always liked their subtle height difference; now, he enjoyed the sight of Rin’s hooded eyes widening as he reached forward to take his hand.

“Rin,” he murmured, lump in his throat, please don’t let nerves make his fingers fumble _now_ of all times, please…

His hand bumped into Rin’s. He stopped short and glanced down to see the slightly abused looking Hershey’s Kiss on Haru’s palm and the pristine silver ones in the ziplock bag that Rin held. Haru took a step back.

“Huh,” said Haru.

They looked at the kisses while the silence built. Rin considered the dark-wrapper of the Kiss in Haru’s hand. He bit his lip. A shiver went visibly through him.

“I don’t like sweets,” Rin said.

“Neither do I,” Haru said. “I got you dark chocolate. Makoto likes milk chocolate, not me.”

“Right,” Rin said. A small giggle escaped him and he rubbed his face with his free hand. “You put a lot of thought into this, huh? You only have one kiss.”

“I was trying to be romantic,” Haru pointed out. He glanced again at the lone Kiss in his hand and the bag of Kisses in Rin’s; he looked up and met Rin’s eyes.

They burst into laughter. Their snorts and giggles rang clear in the empty street and a cat across the street paused to observe them. Haru was as light as a helium balloon. Rin’s arms were tight around him, his neck warm against his cheek, and he smelled like lavender and chlorine. The feeling of happiness and dizziness that rose in his gullet made it impossible to say anything as Rin drew away.

“Goodnight, Rin,” he called out and watched Rin turn around and walk backwards, one hand in his pocket and the other waving, shoujo-prince style. He was cheesy and elegant under the streetlight. Haru watched him leave and went inside to find his notebook and color pencils.

The next day, a delighted and surprised Makoto thanked Haru and Rin profusely for the chocolate.


End file.
